


Yet Another Coffee Shop Au

by Samipleir



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, cheesy af, coffee shop AU, jack is a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samipleir/pseuds/Samipleir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack walks into a coffee shop. He just wants to find some peace and quiet. And then he meets Mark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Coffee Shop Au

Jack wandered into the small coffee shop, looking around. The shop was almost completely empty. The only people in the shop were the employees it seemed. Jack sighed in relief. An empty shop meant quiet. All Jack needed right now was quiet. And coffee. Coffee was a must right now.   
Jack made his way over to the counter. He looked over the menu in front of him. He'd only been here a couple of times. There were some interesting drinks, some he might want to try. There was one called an Elvis. It was a combination of chocolate and peanut butter. While it sounded good, he honestly just wanted coffee.   
"Hello. How may I help you?" A chipper voice said. Jack looked up at a young man, about his age, who wore a patient smile. The man had dyed red hair, and a small, scruffy beard. Jack tried his best to keep his jaw off the floor. This guy was super hot. Jack honestly could not believe him. Damn his bisexuality.   
"Um... Do you know what you want?" The man asked. Jack snapped out of the trace the guys good looks had put on him. He silently cursed himself for drooling over the guy. He was probably a jerk anyway.   
"Yeah just a black coffee please..." Jack said. He felt his stomach rumble. He forgot to eat breakfast. Again. He looked at one of the whiteboard. There were several different kinds of bagels written up there. "... And a bagel." He added.   
"Alrighty then. What kinda bagel do you want?" The man asked. Jack hummed. He honestly didn't know. He then did something very stupid.   
"What do you suggest?" Jack asked the man behind the counter. Maybe it was just an excuse to keep talking to the handsome man, whose to say. You can't blame him, the guy was extremely attractive. Jack just wanted to see if the guy was nice or not.   
"Well, being the all American guy I am, I'd suggest the bacon, egg, and cheese bagel. Of course, as a Scottish guy, I don't know how much you'll like it." The guy said.   
"Excuse me! Scottish! I am a pure blooded Irish man! Irish and proud!" Jack said, though, he might as well be shouting. He really needed to work on being quieter. The guy seemed slightly shocked at Jack's outburst. Then he began to giggle.   
"Oh I'm sorry. So you run on potatoes then, right?" The guy giggled. Jack scowled. Not only was the cute as hell, he was actually kinda funny. He must think he's so smart. The smug ass.   
"Okay honestly I am sorry. But I couldn't pass up the joke." The guy said. Oh, so he's super nice too. Great. Jack felt himself falling hard for this guy. He was honestly perfect, and his voice alone probably could have made Jack fall head over heels.   
"Yeah. Well, at least I don't run on cheeseburgers like you Americans." Jack retorted. The guy smiled and laughed, his baritone voice filling the shop. Yep, that was it. Jack was definitely in love.   
"You got me there." The guy said. For a moment the two were silent, studying each other. Jack looked at the man's beautiful brown eyes. They looked as rich as the best coffee. Soft and warm. All Jack wanted was to melt into those eyes. He felt he'd be safe forever in those eyes.   
"A-hem. Anyway, what kinda bagel did you want?" The guy broke the silence. He asked shyly. Jack blushed. He realized he'd been staring the whole time. He probably looked so stupid.   
"Ah. Right. Um... Just the bacon, cheese, and egg one." Jack smiled awkwardly. The man nodded, entering the order into the computer. After paying, and an awkward 'thank you', Jack sat down at one of the tables. He pulled out his laptop, prepared to start on his new project while he waited for his order. He had promised to write at least one new story this week. Being a writer sucked. Jack fiddled with the keys under his fingers. He didn't really have any ideas. All he could think about was the guy behind the counter. He'd fallen for a complete stranger. He didn't even know his name! Jack wanted to bash his head into a wall. He let out an exhausted sigh. He'd come here to work, only to fall in love.   
He heard his order called out. Looking at the blank document, he huffed. He got up and got his order. Maybe food and coffee would help.   
Half way through his bagel, he had been able to write about three words. Those words were 'I hate writing'. Oh boy, did he hate writing. He had no ideas.   
The screech of the chair across from him grabbed his attention. That chair was now filled with the handsome guy from behind the counter. Jack was sure his jaw had hit the floor this time. He didn't even try to hide it.   
"Hey. You looked frustrated. And since I'm on break, I figured I would come over and see if I could help." The guy said. He looked like he was blushing. No, it must be a trick of the light.   
"I'm Jack." He blurted out. It was the only thing he could think to say. He hoped the guy would follow suit and introduce himself. Maybe then Jack could learn the name of the stranger he had fallen for.   
"I'm Mark." The guy, Mark, said. He reached his hand across the table, and Jack shook it. Mark wasn't a bad name. The two of them smiled.   
"So what exactly are you doing?" Mark asked. Jack looked at the document. He frowned, spinning his laptop around so Mark could read what he'd written.   
"'I hate writing'? Okay?" He chuckled.   
"I don't have any ideas. I need to at least write something! My creative writing teacher is gonna kill me." Jack groaned.   
"Well we wouldn't want that. What do you usually write about?" Mark asked. Jack thought about it. He would usually write something inspired by actual events that happened in his life.   
"Stuff." Jack said. Wow, and he called himself a writer. Mark seemed to find it funny, as he chuckled at the response. He was about to say something, when his name was called by one of the other employees. He gave Jack an apologetic smile.   
"Sorry. My breaks over." He stood up. Jack frowned. He was enjoying talking with Mark. It was distracting him from the fact he couldn't write at all. Mark turned to go, but then he paused. He turned around, and grabbed one of Jack's napkins. He scribbled down something, and winked. He then walked back behind the counter. Jack looked at the napkin. Written on it was 'text me if you need inspiration' along with a sequence of numbers. It was his number. Jack blushed and smiled widely. He'd just gotten Mark's number. Maybe he hadn't been able to write anything, but today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @samipleir


End file.
